King Knight and Cat Diva
by Kunaigirl
Summary: After Tabby told Haseo that she would study to become a nurse they had exchanged cell phone numbers. Since Tabby can’t contact him in the world anymore she decides to send him text messages. Will their friendship endure, or will it even become stronger?
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: After Tabby told Haseo that she would study to become a nurse they had exchanged cell phone numbers. Since Tabby can't contact him in the world anymore she decides to send him text messages. Will their friendship endure, or will it even become stronger and become something different than just friendship?_

Hey everyone! First thing that I must admit is that I haven't played the games…yet. ^^ (I'm working on getting them.) So, please just pretend as if you've never played the games and that you've only seen the anime .Hack//Roots! Douzo yoroshiku onegaishimasu! (Take it easy on me)

King Knight and Cat Diva.

_Incoming text message:_

**Hey! ^^ Today's my first day of going to the university! I'm so nervous!!! I'll do the best I can to become a talented nurse! Wish me good luck! ^^**

Cat Diva

**Luck**.

King Knight.

**You can say something more you know.**

Cat Diva

'**Good' luck?**

King Knight.

**It's a start. ^^;**

Cat Diva

At the end of the day.

_Incoming message:_

**It was fun today! I know it's a bit sad to say while Shino's still in the hospital, but it was fun to meet people with the same purposes. I hope I'll be able to fulfil my promises.**

Cat Diva

**Don't start to doubt yourself.**

King Knight

**Nya?**

Cat Diva

**Just go for it.**

King Knight

**Okaaaaaay!!! ^^**

Cat Diva

**-_-"**

King Knight

Friday evening.

_Incoming message:_

**Phew, this week was hard, unlike some other university's they start immediately. I guess we'll learn everything in a pretty quick pace neh? I'll try my best! ^^**

Cat Diva

**You know that I'll have saved Shino by then?**

King Knight

**Why are you so sure of that?**

Cat Diva

**Don't you think so too?**

King Knight

**I do, but, if you don't, then I'm here too.**

Cat Diva

**Will not be necessary.**

King Knight

**Hmph.**

Cat Diva

**But…do your best.**

King Knight

**You start doubting yourself?**

Cat Diva

**Nope.**

King Knight

**Then why?**

Cat Diva

**For your self-confidence.**

King Knight

**You okay?**

King Knight

**I'm fine**

Cat Diva

**Haseo?**

Cat Diva

**What?**

King Knight

**Thank you.**

Cat Diva

**Hm**

King Knight

Two weeks passed.

_Incoming message:_

**How are you doing, I haven't heard anything for over two weeks now.**

King Knight

**Sorry, I had a lot of work. It seems like we haven't talked in ages! How are you doing?**

Cat Diva

**We haven't talked in weeks…I'm fine. How are your studies?**

King Knight

**Fine! I have to study hard every evening, but it's really paying off! ^^**

Cat Diva

**If I'm keeping you off your work I'll go.**

King Knight

**Oh no you're not! I've finished for today! ^^ Besides it's weekend, I can always do more tomorrow! ^^**

Cat Diva

**Do not forget that it's not a sprint.**

King Knight

**Huh? What is?**

Cat Diva

**Your studies.**

King Knight

**Oooh. Then what is it?**

Cat Diva

**It's an endurance.**

King Knight

**I see. You start to sound like Phyllo! ^^**

Cat Diva

**Hm.**

King Knight

**Oh sorry, I didn't wanted to push this conversation into that direction. L**

Cat Diva

**Don't worry about it. The world really isn't the same without him.**

King Knight

**I know, it was lonely without him.**

Cat Diva

**Without you too.**

King Knight

**Nya?**

Cat Diva

**I kind of start missing your noise.**

King Knight

**Is something wrong?**

King Knight

**I'm soooo gonna keep this conversation!**

Cat Diva

**Why?**

King Knight

**To prove that you missed me! ^^**

Cat Diva

…

King Knight

**Just for the record…**

Cat Diva

**I miss you too.**

Cat Diva

I'm not quite sure if I'll put another chapter on. This might be a perfect ending you know.

Just tell me if I should put more chapters. Please R&R it's really important for me. Until my next .Hack// story!!!


	2. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I'm still having a BIG problem about how I'm going to write the Date part so please help me out with that one! T.T I loved all of your reviews, they keep me going. So please leave a review after this chapter too.

Disclaimer: I do not own the anime, games or manga for which I write Fanfics for. ^^" (Depressing isn't it.)

_Incoming message._

**Yay! Finally examinations are over! \(^o^)/**

Cat Diva

**And? How did it go?**

King Knight

**I don't know yet. ^^"**

Cat Diva

**Then why are you already so pumped up?**

King Knight

**Have you forgotten? T.T**

Cat Diva

**Don't worry.**

King Knight

**Then, when?**

Cat Diva

**You choose.**

King Knight

**Nya? Really?**

Cat Diva

**Sure.**

King Knight

**I never thought you would agree on meeting after the examinations! ^^**

Cat Diva

**Why not?**

King Knight

**Well, it's like you're a present or something. ^^"**

Cat Diva

**What?**

King Knight

**Not that that's the case! ^^"**

Cat Diva

**Whatever…**

King Knight

**So…what about next Saturday?**

Cat Diva

**Sure.**

King Knight

**Where?**

King Knight

**What about at the cinema of Nagoya?**

Cat Diva

**Sure.**

King Knight

**What time?**

King Knight

**Well…if it's okay with you 13:00?**

Cat Diva

**The movie starts at 14:15...so…**

Cat Diva

**What are we seeing?**

King Knight

**Well I thought about Wolverine Origins.**

Cat Diva

**I thought that was one of the only films you might want to see.**

Cat Diva

.

.

.

**Is it okay?**

Cat Diva

**Don't worry, I told you you could chose.**

King Knight

**Sorry.**

Cat Diva

**What are you apologising for?**

King Knight

**T.T**

Cat Diva

**Never mind.**

King Knight

**I'll make sure to be there.**

King Knight

**See you there! \(^o^)/**

Cat Diva

**Bye.**

King Knight

I'm sorry it's kind of a filler once again, but I just can't make my decision about how I'm going to write the actual date. I'm doubting whether to write it like I usually do (see my other stories), or that I keep on writing like this and make the next chapter occur after their date. Please people HELP ME!


	3. Chapter 4

-1Hey everyone! Finally the date. I really appreciated the review! Because of that review I sat down behind my pc feeling calm and suddenly this idea popped up! ^^ It's going to be a bit different but I hope you like it. ^^" It's 'slightly' different than my normal writing style or the previous chapters, please bear with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own .Hack//

Dear diary,

Today was the date! I was so nervous! ^^ I made my way over to the cinema and waited there. I was a bit early so I had to wait for like forty minutes. ^^" Yeah, I guess I'm still a bit off.

Anyway since I got bored of just waiting I took a look around. There are a lot of little shops that I had never seen before! ^^

After a while I noticed that it was nearly time, my heart started beating so damned fast! ^^

I couldn't keep fiddling with my fingers, I couldn't believe that I was going to meet Haseo in real life. I mean Haseo! The terror of death! OMG I just couldn't believe it!

So I made my way back towards the cinema. I recognised him immediately, I don't know why exactly, I guess it's something about him. Perhaps it's the way he stands or the way he has this sort of cold attitude. ^^

Whatever, I made my way over to him. He looked at me and said: "Tabby?" I could just blink, smile and nod. He smirked. An awkward silence fell since all I could do was stare. He sweat dropped and asked: "What?" I blinked. "Nothing nothing." I said. Damn Moe, say something! I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. Damn, why can't I be more level headed?

So I muttered: "Let's go and get our tickets." What could I have done in that situation?! I did try something you know. He nodded and we went inside.

Then finally came the moment where we got a connection you know. Someone bumped into him and apologised, but after he was gone Ryou still grumbled a bit and stupid me said: "Haseo! Truly Haseo!" I was just so happy that he wasn't role playing this whole time! Imagine if he was, then there was the slightest possibility that I was in danger. Then he reacted as always and grumbled a "Shut up." I just kept on giggling, I couldn't help it. At the time that I looked up at him looking away I could clearly see a smile. A smile! Cool I made him smile!

Then the movie began. I must give in that it's a good one. I just couldn't keep myself from glancing at him and I caught him once looking back at me! ^^ Then we both looked away with a blush, well, I think he was blushing too. ^^"

I had feared that after the movie everything would turn out bad. No really I was really afraid of that. ^^"

We went to a small restaurant where we ordered something a soda and a pizza. We just talked a bit about the movie and what was changing in The World and stuff. I don't know why, but I just wanted to know everything that had happened. He told me without forgetting everything. I had to restrain myself of telling "Haseo truly Haseo" again and again. ^^" He smiled at me as we said goodbye. I didn't really know what to say at that. I mean "Until the next message" that sounds stupid. ^^"

Then something happened that I had never anticipated! He took my hand and asked…wow I'm far too touched. Sigh, okay he said: "When will we meet again?" I could just stare…again. So I mumbled. "Whenever you want."

AND YOU KNOW WHAT?!

He…he…bent down and…and…

He kissed my cheek.

My cheek. My heart was beating so damned hard. I calmed down when I saw him blush.

"I hope we'll meet soon." I said and you know what?!

I stood on my toes and gave him a kiss too! Am I not brave? He stared at me with this sweet flush.

Then we parted.

Yes diary, today was a good day.

Moe.

I know it's a lot different from my normal writing style. I hope you like it and please give me ideas for possible next chapters 'cause as long as there's not a 'true kiss' in it and you guys don't want to see an ending yet, I'll keep going on.

Please read and review. ^^


End file.
